


Whis x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Whis (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Whis x Reader

It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corporation and Bulma was hosting another one of her famous parties, inviting nearly all of her friends to the event. Among those invited were none other than the God of Destruction himself, along with his attendant and trainer Whis and that only meant one thing for you as the head chef in charge of the party's menu...

Just be sure that whatever you did decide to cook, to make a lot of it. This wasn't your first time cooking for Bulma's friends and you knew firsthand how much food they could actually put down.

 _Probably because they're all far from normal for this planet..._ [Y/n] thought while preparing another tray of appetizers to take out. During her employment she'd come to learn more about the woman in charge and her friends, actually trusted with a decent amount of information as she discovered that some of her newest guests were actually Gods.

Speaking of the Gods in question... Beerus and Whis were waiting patiently by the table with the food, their eyes darting towards you immediately when they saw you step out of the makeshift kitchen.

"I told you it wouldn't be long..." Whis said elegantly, his voice sounding very pleasing to your ears as you listened to him speak. "Now please don't steal all the meatballs again Lord Beerus..."

"Me?! You had over half of them last time!" The purple cat argued, glaring back at the other man angrily as you chuckled.

You walked up to the two, setting the tray down gently as you watched them dig in. 

"You know, I do have more of those coming..." You laughed, watching Beerus inhale most of them at an inhuman speed as Whis frowned. 

Quicker than your eyes could register, the tray was snatched away as the God of Destruction took off running, throwing meatballs into his mouth while making his getaway. 

"NO REGRETS!" Beerus shouted, blasting off to enjoy the rest of his treats by himself while leaving you and Whis standing there in shock as you both blinked a few times. 

"That was certainly unusual, but not unheard of..." The angel sighed, shaking his head at his pupil before looking your way. "I suppose it's just a testament to your wonderful cooking [Y/n]..." His graceful voice chuckled, making your heart beat a bit faster as you smiled back.

"O-Oh, thank you Whis..." You stammered, fighting the blush creeping across your face as a thought suddenly crossed your mind. "Oh! I almost forgot..." You trailed off, walking back into the kitchen quickly before returning with another tray. "Beerus-sama got so excited that he didn't even wait for me to bring out dessert..."

You held out a beautiful looking tray of shimmering pudding cups as Whis gasped, his eyes lighting up as he stared at the desserts lovingly. 

"I figured I could trust _you_ with them..." You murmured, placing the tray down near the angel as he grabbed one instantly along with a small spoon.

Quicker than your eyes could register, the pudding was gone. Along with another one and another and one more before Whis sighed happily. 

"Simply delectable [Y/n]!" He cheered, throwing his hands up enthusiastically as you giggled. 

You always enjoyed seeing his eccentric reactions, finding yourself becoming more interested in the man every time he visited. You sighed, remembering that you were just an employee and had things to attend to as you gave the angel a slight bow. 

"I'm glad you are enjoying them Whis-sama..." You admitted, grinning at the handsome man before leaning over to retrieve the empty plates from the table. "Let me get these out of your way for you..."

"BUU SMELL PUDDING!"

You and Whis looked up in surprise as you noticed a large pink object moving towards you both at an insane speed. 

"Did I hear pudding?!" Beerus said out of nowhere, blasting over towards the table as well as your eyes went wide. There was no way this was going to end well...

You suddenly felt yourself being picked up as you flew out of the way just in time, hearing the crashing sound of bodies colliding with the table you were just standing next to. Your [e/c] eyes looked up to meet Whis' blue ones as you felt the blush on your face intensifying. 

"Well, that was unquestionably close..." Whis admitted, smirking down at you before landing a few steps away from the scuffle.

"All pudding for Buu!" The majin creature yelled, holding the tray out of Beerus' reach as he tried to grab it.

"Give it back you ugly blob!"

"No!"

"GIVE IT!" Beerus roared, his temper beginning to get the best of him as you and Whis continued to watch.

"NO!"

The God of Destruction's patience had finally reached it's end as he launched himself forward, delivering a harsh blow to the pink monster's stomach as the tray of pudding he was holding went flying.

Everyone watched the tray of desserts sail through the air in slow motion, no one being able to do a thing about it as it came crashing down directly on top of you, splashing a wave of vanilla scented cream all over your apron and face.

"Now look what you've done!" Beerus shouted, tackling the majin across the ground before the two blasted off to continue their battle elsewhere.

"I'm terribly sorry for their behavior [Y/n]..." Whis apologized, setting you down quickly before attempting to help wipe some of the pudding off your uniform. "Here, allow me..."

"A-Ah, it's fine!" You said quickly, reaching behind yourself while untying the strings to your apron. "I'll just change this..."

"But... You're face."

"Huh?" You paused, looking up at him in confusion.

Whis chuckled, leaning a bit closer before explaining. "You still have a little... Well..."

Before you could react, the taller man ducked down, pressing his mouth to the spot right next to your lips as he licked the pudding debris off before making a satisfied sound. "Mmm..."

"W-Whis...?" You whispered, completely stunned while never expecting anything like this from the usually formal and collected man. The blush on your face was worse than ever as you stared back at him, waiting for an explanation as you watched him lick his lips before smirking.

"There was no way I was going to waste that exquisite treat..." He said simply, making you laugh as you smiled back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me... I should probably go stop Lord Beerus before he blows up the Earth..."

"Yes... That would be best."

...

 **A/N: Who knew pudding was such a volatile substance?** ●_● **Beerus/Whis interactions are always fun to write xD**


End file.
